Unforgivable Lust
by exothermic
Summary: It was meant to be an innocent duel, but Draco soon takes drastic measures to dominate Harry. Draco/Harry slash.


Harry could hardly believe he had obliged. It was all about pride really- Draco challenged him to an after hours duel and he accepted. Had he not, he would have found himself being laughed at and called a coward. Clearly, he had no choice.

Still, now that Harry was here, he felt strangely embarrassed. What if Malfoy just wanted to make him look stupid by standing him up?

"I knew you'd come" a soothing voice from the doorway of the stone classroom said. It was a boy, a slender, pale boy with white-blonde hair and piercing grey eyes.

Harry Potter sat on a desk at the back of professor Binn's empty history of magic class, half-covered by the invisibility cloak he always used to sneak out at night. He scowled and drew his wand from inside his robes.

"You insulted Hermione. You think you're better than everyone else, don't you Malfoy?" he said, moving towards the boy.

Draco laughed coldly. "Sticking up for the mudblood Potter? She your girlfriend now?" he shook his head and smirked "Harry Potter. Always have to play the hero, don't you? I knew you couldn't resist a duel" and as he said it he drew his own wand. "_Expelliarmus!"_ he shouted.

He caught Harry off guard; his wand flew across the room and landed on the floor. Draco laughed again and went to pick it up, handing it back to Harry with a mocking grin.

"I don't want to fight you, Malfoy. I don't care what you or your dumb Slytherin sidekicks call me. Just leave my friends alone." Harry pointed his wand at Draco's chest as he said it, who put up his hands in mock surrender.

"Oh, you're so terrifying Potter. What will you do if I don't? Run to your best friend Dumbledore?" He advanced on Harry, backing him against the wall.

"You're scum, Malfoy."

The cold, smooth laugh again.

"Really?" Draco was now inches from Harry's face, and he brought his mouth up to Harry's ear, and whispered "_expelliarmus._"

Draco caught the wand. He put his own back into his robes, and Harry's down the front of his black pants.

Harry looked totally appalled. He stared at Draco with an expression of undiluted loathing. Draco's hands were now on either side of Harry's shoulders, pinning him to the wall. With a quick glance down at himself, he smirked at Harry and said in a velvet-smooth voice "scared, Potter?"

Harry looked into his mocking face, at his flawless skin and concrete eyes, raised his fist and made to punch him in the face. But Draco was too nimble, and narrowly ducked.

Then, suddenly, after chuckling at Harry's failed attempt, seized Harry's head and kissed him roughly; Draco forced his tounge into Harry's mouth and bit his bottom lip hard. Their teeth clashed ruthlessly and Harry could taste coppery blood. When he pulled away Harry began shouting, "What the hell Malfoy? Are you out of your mind? Get OFF me!" but Draco didn't pull his body away, instead he pushed himself hard against the other boy and began kissing and biting at Harry's collarbone.

"Shut the fuck up, Potter" he said as he started ripping open Harry's shirt and then his own. Harry took a sharp breath in when he felt the blonde's cold skin on his own. Harry struggled and made attempts to yell out but Draco silenced him by crushing their lips together again. Soon, he was fumbling with the zipper on Harry's pants.

"Want your wand back? Come.." he sniggered at this word "and get it".

Well, two can play at this game, Harry thought, and without really thinking it through he plunged his hands down Draco's pants to retrive his wand, but Draco's own hand was there too, and it guided Harry elsewhere.

"You're disgusting, Malfoy!" Harry spat, withdrawing his hand immediately.

But he just laughed and looked down at Harry's body lustily, where there was now a clear bulge in Harry's pants, and said "pleased to see me Potter?"

Harry flushed red, opened his mouth to speak but didn't say anything. He covered his embarrassment with his robes. "Oh it's okay" Draco spoke slowly "Slytherin boys don't like to waste time" and with that he forcefully kissed Harry again, clawing at his back, leaving red scratch marks that made Harry groan in pain. Draco was slamming him hard against the wall, lacing his fingers through the boy's raven hair, pulling it, messing it. He could feel Draco rub against him through his pants, and he tried to tell himself how disgusting and wrong that is, but he couldn't, instead he accidently let a moan slip.

High on the thrill of dominance, Draco took it futher, and next thing he had slipped a hand down Harry's pants, where he found him satisfyingly hard.

"Stop it you sick prick! How… how dare y-you touch me!" Harry faltered on a few words as he was breathing heavily. Of course, Draco did not stop.

"Is that you giving up Potter? Do I win then?" he paused for a second and stared dangerously at Harry, who seized Draco's arm and forced him to keep going, up and down, up and down.. He was now going faster, rougher, ruthlessly kissing and sucking at Harry's neck. "I think I'm going to win soon" Draco whispered into his ear.

Finally giving in, Harry threw his head back against the wall so that Draco could kiss his chest, his breath came heavily and he moaned as he felt the blonde boy bite at his collarbone and run the slender fingers of his free hand down his torso.

Finally the feeling came, the only feeling in the world Harry enjoyed more than riding his Firebolt on the Quidditch pitch. Draco withdrew his hand and wiped it on Harry's robes, smirking and looking triumphant. He took a step back and slowly buttoned his own shirt up, not taking his scornful gaze off Harry, who was speechless.

"I knew you were weak. Pathetic, really. Feeling defeated?" the seduction was now gone from his voice. Harry hastily zipped up his pants and tried to stand up straight, panting.

"I hate you" Harry said angrily, wanting to punch Draco again, who looked unphased.

"Here's your wand back Potter" and he slowly slid his hand down the front of his pants, his eyes full of lust as he stared at Harry, disheveled with his hair messed up, shirt open and tie loose.

For a very short moment, Harry didn't want his wand back. He didn't want Draco to take his hand out of his pants. Bright green eyes fixed on the perfectly toned stomach, then watched the hand linger. Both boys stood there for a strange moment in time, a moment filled with hate and lust and power. Draco flickered his gaze to Harry's pants and sniggered "Again? Already?"

Burning with anger and embarrassment, Harry punched Draco in the side of the jaw with a sickening thud. Draco squinted in pain but opened his eyes and smirked again, wand alof. His smile showed teeth now, and a trickle of blood ran down his lip.

"_Crucio_!" Draco bellowed.

Harry dropped to the ground and began writhing, pain was searing through him like there was fire in his very veins, he felt very far away, detached from the outside world, even though he was screaming.

Draco put one leg on either side of Harry, his wand still pointing at the boy, leering down at him.

"Beg me to stop", Draco said calmly.

"N-never!"

Though his eyes were stinging and water-filled, Harry could see that one of Draco's hands, the one that wasn't torturing him with the wand, was down Draco's pants.

"Scream my name, Potter. Beg me."

The pain was so excruciating forming a coherent sentence proved a challenge. "Y-y-you… b-beg… no.." was all Harry could muster, as his words were drowned by his screams. Draco had his cruel eyes set on Harry, feeling himself get harder as he watched the boy who lived writhe and groan at his command.

"Beg me to stop hurting you! Scream my name, you piece of shit!"

Death would definitely be preferable to this pain, thought Harry. He felt willing to do anything to make it stop… even put his pride aside.

"S-STOP MALFOY! CAN'T T-TAKE IT!"

Draco was respiring in heaving breaths as he touched himself. "Call me Draco. And what's the magic word, Potter?"

"P-pl-please.." Harry coughed and moaned, "…Draco."

And the pain was gone. Harry lay limp on the ground, sobbing. He felt Draco wipe his hand on his robes, but he didn't know or care what it was. Draco knelt beside Harry and peered into his pained face, sneering.

"Rematch tomorrow night, Potter" and he turned to walk from the classroom. At the door, he turned on his heel and faced the black-haired wizard "unless you're scared I'll win again?"

"Y-you wish Malfoy".

Draco laughed coldly and left, leaving Harry alone in the dark classroom, angry, sore and ultimately confused.


End file.
